Shigure in Equestria- One Shot!
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: After being sucked in a strange portal by Tobi, Shigure lands in Equestria. how will he adapt in a world were ponies are the dominant species. will he be able to return home? Or will he even want to? read and find out! rated M OCxMarem (Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna)


Hikarikit here with a new Story its a NarutoxMy Little Pony Xover fic. pairings are (OC x Mane Six x Princess Celestia x Princess Luna) I was given permission by Andrew2013 to use a piece of his story on Naruto Lands in Equestria you should all go and read it.

Summary: After being sucked in a strange portal by Tobi Shigure lands in Equestria. how will he adapt in a world were ponies are the dominant species. will he be able to return home? Or will he even want to? read and find out!

Forgot to do this Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony **only my OC's and Dojutsu.**

* * *

><p><em>'What the'<em> Italic- Thinking

**What the** Bold- Flashback, Time, Location, Jutsu's, Attacks, or Demon Voice

* * *

><p>'<em>How did it come to this'<em> thought a 16-year old Shigure Tsuki he was a Chunin from Konohagakure as he saw the horrified look on his brother in all but blood Naruto Uzumaki a 13-year old Genin from Konoha. As he was being sucked into a portal made by a member of Akatsuki named Tobi.

**Flashback**

It was supposed to be a simple C-rank mission protecting the bridge builder from bandits. It started ok at first they didn't see any bandits but they were attacked by two Chunin missing Nin known as The Demon Brothers. After they held them off, Kakashi question Tazuna about this. Tazuna said that Gato was making his town like hell by increasing taxes and taking their belongings, even the women. After that Kakashi asked his team on what they wanted to do.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 13-year old Genin with bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin but what people would notice more are the three whisker marks on each cheek. He was the supposed 'dead last' of the Academy and the holder of the Yang half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox) that attacked Konoha on the day he was born, but he just hid his power in fear that they would hate him or fear him. He was trained in secret by his brother figure Shigure Tsuki, the Kyuubi who was a female name Kura, and the Juubi no Ryuu-Okami (Ten-tailed Wolf-Dragon) who was Shigure's tenant who was also female named Shiroi when not on missions before she passed on. He was wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He agreed saying that they can help them and would continue this mission without them.

Sasuke Uchiha was a 13-year old Genin with black hair with blue tint that was shape like a duck's behind, black onyx eyes and pale skin. He was the last 'loyal' Uchiha in Konoha that survive the Uchiha massacre committed by his older brother Itachi Uchiha and swore to get revenge and kill him to bring honor to his clan. He was the Rookie of the Year and self-proclaim 'avenger' and 'prodigy' by the Civilians who worship the ground he stepped on. He was wearing the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy-blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with a white short, black sandals, and a blue forehead protector. He agreed saying that he wanted to test himself and show that he was an 'Elite' Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno was a 13-year old Genin with bright pink bubblegum hair that reached her back, she has jaded green eyes, fair skin and a big forehead. She was the top Kunoichi of the graduating class. She was wearing her forehead protector on top of her hair like a ribbon. She also has a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard ninja sandals. She was nervous at continuing but after Sasuke agreed she did as well.

Last was Shigure Tsuki he was a 16-year old Chunin with fair skin, white long hair that reached his waist with blue, red, purple and black streaks. He has golden eyes with slit pupils, two red whisker marks on both cheeks, and on his forehead he has a purple crescent moon with a yellow star in the middle of it. He was wearing a white kimono top with red markings on the collar, white hakama pants with a black belt holding it in place, and a white sleeveless haori that had the kanji for moon and sun on each side at the back and a grey sun with a purple crescent moon inside in the middle, a red sash around his shoulders held together by a sun-like clip. The belt was holding his sword's sheath in place, the sheath was black and has red ribbons covering it in three places the top, middle, and bottom, and the handle was red with black ribbons crisscrossing it, and had a small chain at the end, the guard was a silver crescent moon that was given to him by his tenant the Juubi no Ryuu-Okami before being absorbed by the seal making Shigure the new Juubi. He agreed as well and stated that he will go with Naruto if they decided to leave.

With a sigh Kakashi continued the mission after a few hours after crossing the water on a boat Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at the bushes which tensed everyone. When Shigure checked he saw a scared white rabbit and brought it out to show everyone which Sakura started to berate Naruto and almost hit him if it wasn't the fact that Kakashi yelled "GET DOWN!" and an over-sized broad sword was coming towards them in which everyone except Shigure went down. Shigure on the other hand just jump over the sword and as it passed him he grabbed it with one hand and slammed it to the ground.

"Well that's a first never seen anyone grab Kubikiribocho like that," said a tall man with dark-skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom of his face. He wore his scratched forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest being covered by a belt that was used to attach Kubikiribocho, wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist warmers extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmers.

"Now if you would be so kind as to give me my sword back and the rabbit as well so I can kill the bridge builder and collect my pay, Haku get the your rabbit already" he asked.

Just then a girl around Shigure's age with long black hair, pale skin, and large brown eyes wearing a pink sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and light brown sandals with dark straps appeared behind a bush and was casually walking towards Shigure and stretch her hands to get her rabbit. (A/N: yes I made Haku a girl)

Shigure looked confused at this since he thought they were enemies. He shrugged and gave Haku her rabbit back and was about to get the sword until he saw that it wasn't behind him and that Zabuza had it. He looked at Haku and she gave him an innocent expression.

Kakashi told his team to stay back and let him handle it as he raised his Headband and showed a red eye with 3 tomoes.

(Fight like anime)

After the fight we find an unconscious Kakashi being carried by Sakura and Sasuke towards Tazuna's house. Kakashi would have killed Zabuza if it weren't for the interruption by a Hunter Nin from Kiri. Tazuna went to the door and knocked, a few seconds later the door opened and a woman with long blue-colored hair. She was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt, with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color, and a peach colored dress that reached her ankles with black sandals.

"Dad you're alright?!" the woman asked as she hugged her dad.

"I'm fine Tsunami and it's thanks to these ninja that I'm alright," Tazuna said, "These are Team 7 they are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shigure Tsuki, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake" as he pointed to each one. Naruto gave her his foxlike smile and bringing his thumb up, Sasuke just gave an arrogant grin as if he did all the work, Sakura gave a polite smile and waved, Shigure gave her a small smile while nodding.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunami-san but can we please come in so we can put our sensei down," said Shigure as Tsunami nodded and took them to a room to put him in.

A few hours later Kakashi woke up and told his team that Zabuza may be alive due to the fact that the Hunter nin used senbons and didn't destroy the body right then and there and he was gonna train them the next time Zabuza showed up which was in a week.

**A week later**

It's been a week and the day that Zabuza was gonna attack was today so everyone except Shigure was going to the bridge while he stayed incase Gato was going to kidnap Tsunami and Inari and use them as hostages.

While Shigure was meditating in the living room his heightened senses heard footsteps outside the house and quietly told Tsunami to take Inari upstairs as he made Shadow Clones to Henge as them while he used a camouflage jutsu he learned from some old pervert and waited. He wasn't disappointed as the door broke open and the thugs saw Inari and Tsunami clones and grabbed the Tsunami clone and cut down the Inari clone and they noticed that both of them disappeared in plumes of smoke. That's when Shigure lets go of the jutsu and used his sword which he called "Tensa Tsukiyo" which means (Heavenly Chain of Moonlit Night) and kills them. After that he made a couple of clones and went to the bridge were he saw his team with Sasuke and Sakura unconscious, Zabuza and Haku were dead laying side by side and a group of thugs with a short guy at the end of the bridge dead with a man with an orange-spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds who called himself Tobi and was talking about getting his pet the Kyuubi.

Shigure saw that the man was doing handseals for a jutsu and was aiming it at Naruto not taking any chances he used a substitution jutsu and switched places with Naruto.

**Present time**

We now find Shigure being sucked into the portal and he look at Naruto he told him "Remember Naruto become strong to protect your precious people you will have Kura with you always and make sure to name a kid after me and Shiroi-kaasan 'kay?," he said as he looked to Naruto with a smile then turned serious as he looked at Tobi, "Too bad you will never revive the Juubi even if you gather all the tailed beast because they only hold the Yang half of the Juubi while I hold the Yin half." As he made his Demon Chakra Cloak surround him with ten tails and instead of the red color on all Jinchuriki his was a silver color.

With his Demon Chakra Cloak still on, the portal started to changed colors and sucked Shigure in. The last he heard was Tobi screaming in rage as the portal closed. Even with the Chakra Cloak he felt his body was tearing itself apart the pain was too much and succumb to unconsciousness.

**Ponyville**

It was late at night in Ponyville as everypony was sleeping except Twilight Sparkle who felt sad that her magic spell didn't work. As she was finally going to sleep she heard a loud bang that threw her from the bed to the floor. Her purple hair and fur getting slightly messy because of it. She groans as she gets up on all fours and heads down the stairs to check on Spike. Somehow the loud bang didn't bother him because he was snoring away in his little bed. Twilight shook her head feeling like it must have been her imagination, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel like something happened to somepony.

Twilight decided to take a look and figure out what made that loud bang. She didn't go out three steps before seeing a large smoke cloud where the bangs source lay from the window. Twilight felt like she should get her friends but it was late and she didn't want to wake them if this was nothing. She decided not to wake anybody and go by herself. It shouldn't be that bad, probably just a rock or some stupid accident.

Twilight made her way through the dark streets of Ponyville feeling a little intimidated because it has been awhile since she was out this late. She felt like going back but she knew she had a duty to the ponies here to make sure nothing was amiss. Her teacher and her friend Princess Celestia would probably be upset if this happened to be some evil being and she did nothing about it.

Although she was scared she went on ahead to where the crater lay. When she looked down she couldn't believe what she saw. At the bottom of the crater lay what looked like a human male she read in Canterlot with white long hair with blue, red, purple, and black streaks. His eyes where closed and she couldn't see the color but he has two red whisker marks on both cheeks, and a purple crescent moon with a yellow star in the middle of it on his forehead. He was wearing a white kimono top with red markings on the collar, white hakama pants with a black belt holding it in place, and a white sleeveless haori with a red sash around his shoulders, held together by a sun-like clip. But the clothes were burned and ripped. She also saw that he had a sword on his belt. She quickly jump on the crater not caring if it was a trap because this person needed help.

"Hey are you alright?" Twilight asked which made no sense. Who asks someone who has created a crater and is unconscious if they are okay?

Twilight didn't know what to expect, but she knew that she had to get him out of here. Using her powers she raised the human into the air and began leading it to an empty cart that was conveniently parked a few feet away from the crater. Placing the human on the cart she heard a moan come from the human that made her look that way. Although Twilight was a little hesitant to take a human male to her home she had little choice. No pony in Ponyville would be awake to take care of him or even know what to do since humans were just a myth.

Realizing this she let out a heavy sigh as she started to pull the cart back to Ponyville. When she arrived she again used her powers to get the human inside. Judging from his size, Twilight guessed that the human was as old as she was. Seeing the human sleep brought a smile to her face and her face blush when she realized that the male was in her room. She decided to get some rest and hoped that the human wouldn't wake up before her.

If he did though that may cause trouble, so she decided to sleep near him, unfortunately the closest place for her was in the bed next to him. Again her face went red because of the thought sleeping with a male, pony or human, right next to her. The second that she lifted the covers the human began to stir. She jumped back slightly lifting her left hoof in surprise as the human woke. The male had golden-slitted eyes that sparkled when the moonlight hit them. She blushed again when he looked right at her.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She smiled at him hoping it would calm him down. The human screamed in shock as he jumped and looked at her.

"Whoa you talk I didn't know there was summoning contract for horses or ponies?" he asked

"Whoa calm down." Twilight said to him, as he calmed down, "can you tell me your name? Mine's Twilight Sparkle"

"Names Shigure Tsuki," he said with a smile that made Twilight blush again. "Can you tell me where I am and how you can talk?"

"Well you're in a town called Ponyville in Equestria." Twilight said as her purple eyes were like small beams of pure light to Shigure because he couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he has ever seen. "I could show you around if you want, but it'll have to wait for the morning." Shigure nodded as he tried to move but fell down.

"Oww," he said as he heard Twilight giggle at him, he playfully glared at her and said "haha very funny Twi now help me up at least."

Twilight blushed as Shigure nicknames her after just meeting her and used her powers to get him up and lay him on the bed with her taking the one next to him.

"Thanks Twilight." Shigure said as was rubbing his head against hers. Twilight's face flushed up a little as no one has ever done this before. Shigure quickly stop as he saw Twilight's face and apologized, "Sorry Twi didn't mean to make you embarrassed."

"It's okay, just don't do that again alright." She said shaking her head of silly thoughts. Shigure looked hurt at the comment and said, "But what if I wanna do it again you're really soft Twi." He said. She chuckled and then she fell asleep with Shigure following her.

When he woke up he saw a purple skin dragon with green spikes from his head to his tail and was the size of a small child. The dragon was right over him staring right into his eyes. Shigure had a sweat drop on his head as Spike didn't move his head. "Twilight," Spike called out running towards the exit, "he's awake."

Shigure thought that there would be a lot more drama from the small lizard but he shrugged it off. He walked towards a window and looked out to see that many other ponies like Twilight were either running around or flying. He was amazed at how peaceful the place looked from the window. He was anxious to get outside but remembered that Twilight was gonna show him so he went back to the bed and sat down waiting for Twilight to show up.

Twilight appeared on the doorway and Shigure looked at her. "Did you try to leave last night?" Shigure looked at her and chuckled, "Now why would I leave my beautiful purple unicorn when she promised me to show me around Ponyville," he asks her, he saw her get flustered and decided for the final blow as he walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "Besides you were very warm to snuggle with and I happen to hear you not wanting to leave your warm and cuddly wolfie." That did it as Twilight was blushing up a storm that made Shigure laugh.

Twilight stopped blushing and looked at him, "Well let's go so I can show you around but first we need to you to get some new clothes."

"Twilight!" A very excited and joyful voice called out from the entrance.

"Oh no." Twilight said turning around slightly surprised. Shigure was confused on what so bad about the voice, but little did he know that he was gonna regret it.

A pink pony with balloons on its back legs and pink hair rushed in looking like she had seen the best thing ever. "Oh my gosh!" the pink pony rushed at Shigure stopping within inches of his face. "Hello! Hello! My names Pinkie Pie what's yours?"

Shigure look uncomfortable for a bit, this pony had way too much energy and she was worse than Naruto when he was a kid, but he chuckled at the end. "Names Shigure Tsuki, didn't Twilight tell you?"

"No! In fact this is the first time I've even seen or heard of about you." Pinkie was a little overly excited. Shigure wanted to step back but he was sitting on the bed and couldn't move.

"She's always this way so don't worry about it." Twilight pulled him out of the bed. "Pinkie Pie what are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to tell you that Applejack needed help with the farm and finding some…thing. But then I saw Shigure. Is he your boyfriend? HE IS your boyfriend isn't he? Oh Twilight why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I met him yesterday, and he is rather new." Shigure who was laughing at what Pinkie Pie said suddenly looked hurt as he grabbed his chest with both hands. "Oh Twi you hurt me you weren't complaining when we slept together." Twilight's face was red in embarrassment while Pinkie Pie looked at her with way too wide eyes as Shigure laugh even louder. "I'm just kidding Kageyoshi nothing happened between us." He told Pinkie Pie who nodded

"Tell Applejack we'll be there when I'm done showing him around." Twilight said as she stopped blushing and looked at Shigure with a glare as he whistle innocently at her.

"Okay see you!" Pinky darted out of the door leaving a cloud of dust behind only to come back and look at Shigure confused. "Uhm Shigure why did you call me Kageyoshi?"

Shigure looked at her and smiled as he said, "Kageyoshi where I'm from means Vibrant Display since you are vibrant with energy." Pinkie Pie blushed at his smile and nodded as she said a quick thanks and left with a cloud of dust behind.

"She's one of my friends, you'll get use to her." Twilight said smiling with Shigure nodding. Twilight started heading out for the exit with Shigure following her by her side.

Twilight brought them through many streets of Ponyville showing him where all the stores and shops were. Shigure noticed that the ponies were looking at him with curiosity and worry instead of hate or fear that he got when he was a kid in Konoha. He was also interested in the town and he felt happy that Twilight was willing to be this kind to him.

Suddenly a rainbow shot over him. "Hey Twi who's that with you?" Shigure looked up to see a sky blue pony with wings, a lightning bolt on its back legs, and has rainbow color hair that frizzles at the ends.

"This is Shigure." Twilight said to the flying pony with a loud voice. She then turned to Shigure, "Shigure this is Rainbow Dash. She's a Pegasus. I have another friend like her, well another that can fly name Fluttershy but we'll meet her when that time comes okay."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Rainbow as Twi said my name's Shigure Tsuki." He said.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground in front of him. "So are you all headed over to Applejack's to help out?"

"We were just about to head over there actually." Twilight said looking at Shigure with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

The three of them walked together when a white pony with blue-violet hair appeared. "Oh my, who's this? And why are his clothes burned?" the pony sounded elegant to Shigure as she seemed to be judging his clothes as she look.

"Rarity this is Shigure he's a friend of mine I met yesterday." Twilight sounded slightly irritated. Shigure guess that she had to do this every time one of her friends showed up. All of them were beautiful to Shigure and he guessed that they were all his friends to.

"Nice to meet you Rarity, name's Shigure Tsuki." Shigure then bowed feeling like he had to. Rarity let out a gasp as did the other two. "What? I thought that she deserved it because of how elegant she sounded. Was I wrong?"

"Oh heavens no." Rarity said before the other two had a chance to speak. "I appreciate the compliment but I am but a normal pony like Twilight and Rainbow Dash here. There is no need for formalities, but if you feel as though you must go right ahead."

Shigure nodded at what she said and decided to play with her, "Rarity I didn't know you were coming onto me I'm flattered." Rarity blushed at what Shigure said.

Shigure felt a little better knowing that this pony was like the other two. He soon heard somebody step on a stick. He turned to see a bright yellow colored pony with pink hair looking out from behind the corner. Shigure took a step forwards the pony and she disappeared behind the wall. He ran to the corner looking past to see that no one was there. He soon heard the sound of wings and looked up. "Hey so that's where you went." He smiled making the pony come down. "I'm Shigure what's your name?"

"I'm Fluttershy." Her voice was soft and sweet like honey to Shigure. "Are you friends with Twilight and the others?"

"I-I hope so she's been so nice to me as well as the others but I feel like I don't belong here I mean yea the ponies look at me with curiosity instead of hate and fear like I used to get when I was kid but I just don't know." said Shigure as he sat down and sigh sadly. Fluttershy saw this and landed next to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about being different and I'll be your friend," she said blushing at hugging him.

"Really?" asked Shigure as he saw Fluttershy nodded a little he hugged her. "Thank you it means a lot to me Fluttershy."

"C'mon were going to Applejack's family farm to help her out." Shigure felt like he could really open up to this pony. "Were you heading there? If so you can come with us I'd like to really get to know all of Twilight's friends." said Shigure.

Fluttershy when she saw him first didn't know whether she could trust him or not, but Shigure is a really nice guy. No later than she nodded her head the five new friends began heading over to Applejack's family farm after Rarity fixed Shigure's clothes with a spell. Pinkie Pie joined them about halfway to the farm.

"Oh ya'll are here that's great." Shigure looked to see a bright orange pony holding a rope with her mouth trying to get a really heavy hay bale up the barn. Shigure heard a small snapping sound and looked at the rope to see that it was giving out. It was about to snap and Shigure had to act. He disappeared in a static boom while the rope snapped and the pony looked up in horror as the heavy bale fell towards her. It crashed into the ground, but Shigure got her in time and they both appeared on the other side of the bale with Applejack in Shigure's arms.

Shigure looked at the pony and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had blonde hair that was glowing in the sunlight and it reminded him of Naruto. Her green eyes were remarkable, he couldn't look away. To him they were more mesmerizing then Twilight's. "Are you okay?"

"I reckon so." Her country accent was just an extra to how amazing Shigure thought she was. "I'm Applejack."

"My name's Shigure Tsuki. I got here yesterday, it's nice to meet you Applejack." He smiled at her but then realized she wasn't wearing the hat he saw her wear then looked up and saw that he was wearing it. "Oh is this yours?" Shigure took the cowboy hat off his head and placed it back on Applejack who thanked him as she blushed.

The five others came from around the bale to see their friends okay with Applejack in Shigure's arms and found them to be just fine. "Well since ya'll are here we should get to work." Applejack gave everyone a different job to do around the farm. Shigure was put on fencing with Applejack and he stayed close to her so that he could to it right.

Applejack found Shigure's skill at making fences amazing. There was a sudden gust of wind that caught her hat making it fly into a nearby tree. "Darn," Applejack was upset that her hat had fallen into a tree.

Shigure saw this and walked towards the tree and started walking up towards the branch were the hat was and grabbed it and fell to the ground. Which scared Applejack thinking he was gonna get hurt but sighed in relief as he flipped in the air and righted himself. Applejack looked at him in wonder. He put the hat back on her and shook her head to get herself back in the world. "Wow, how did you did that?" She asked confused on how anybody pony or not can walk on a tree like it's a normal thing.

"It's something I learned from where I'm from it's a simple technique to get in control of our energy in our bodies called 'Chakra' but due to some 'conditions' I can use more than one energy." said Shigure

"That's one amazing technique you got there next thing you know you'll tell me that you can walk on water or air," laughed Applejack but heard that Shigure wasn't laughing and looked at him to see him scratching the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "You're joking right?" said Applejack

"Eh hehe no I'm not I can walk on water and on air but I chose to fly more than walk hehehe." said Shigure as he demonstrated his air walking ability which shocked Applejack since she never saw anyone who can do that.

"So where do you come from?" Applejack was interested in Shigure now, however she didn't realized that at that moment she was beginning to feel slightly more drawn to him.

"Truthfully I don't think you ever heard of it, it's called Konohagakure or Village Hidden in the Leaves in Fire country in the Elemental Nations" Shigure said looking down. "Even though I can't go back I will still live even if that means living here. I just gotta find a place to sleep now."

"Yea you're right I never heard of Ka-no-ha before. And whatcha mean about finding a place sleep?" Applejack asked a slight bit concerned at that point.

"Well Twilight was kind enough to let me sleep at her place yesterday when she found me but I don't want to be a freeloader so I'm going to find an empty land and build a house on it to live there." Shigure was determined to find a land to build his home even if it meant looking for days.

"Well if it's land you're looking for I can talk to my pa and ma about giving you a piece as long as you work with me on the farm." Applejack looked up to the sky because he can now stay at the farm with her, besides there's plenty of room. She soon realized what she was thinking and blushed while telling Shigure that she was gonna tell her parents and for him to finish up while she talked to them.

As he was halfway done he heard growling as turned around and saw red eyes looking right at him. Shigure looked at the red eyes before using Wind Chakra to pull the creature towards him and saw that it was a rabbit. "Angel what are you doing here?" asked Fluttershy as the rabbit quickly jumped onto her.

Shigure felt slightly bad and walked up towards Fluttershy as she was talking to the rabbit. The rabbit saw him and got scared Shigure saw this and bowed to the rabbit, "I'm terribly sorry Angel I didn't know you were a rabbit I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." Angel looked at Shigure and noticed he was sincere and jumped from Fluttershy onto Shigure's head. Fluttershy saw that Angel was comfortable on Shigure's head and was giggling. Shigure just chuckled at the rabbit as he saw that Angel was sleeping on his head. He saw Fluttershy giggling and laughed with her.

Applejack came back with a little bounce in her step and was smiling, "Shigure guess what my parents agreed to give you a piece of land in exchange for helping us isn't that great!" Applejack was a little too happy that Shigure was gonna stay in the farm with her and quickly blushed at her own words. Shigure looked at her with wide eyes because her parents agreed to help him and it sounded that Applejack wanted him to be close by, he smiled and hugged her.

"Yea its great just don't go taking advantage of little ol' me" he whispered at the end and smiled as he saw Applejack with a faraway look blushing and smiling. Fluttershy saw this and couldn't explain why she was mad at Applejack. She couldn't be falling for Shigure could she? She just met him yea he's a nice guy and Angel likes him but to love him she needed to talk to Rarity about this later.

As he finished with the fences he looked for Applejack and found her with Twilight getting a heavy hay bale up into the barn. Not wanting a repeat of earlier Shigure quickly went under the hay and pushed it up and place it into the barn. Applejack and Twilight saw this and were shocked that he could lift the hay so easily. As he floated down towards them he was met with two tails in the face equivalent to a slap. He looked at them and saw that they had worried looks on their faces.

"You almost worried us to death Shigure we thought that the hay was gonna crush you!" screamed Twilight with a tears threatening to come out. Applejack just nodded but she had tears in her eyes. Shigure felt guilty that he worried them and hugged them both.

"Don't worry girls I'm fine I saw you two here and I didn't wanted to take any chances of you two getting hurt." said Shigure as he kissed both Twilight and Applejack on their foreheads. Both girls blushed and smiled that he was worried for them and hugged him back.

"So Applejack is there anything else I can do to help?" Shigure asked wanting to be more help to her as Twilight left to help Fluttershy.

"N-nah your good. You've done more than you needed so why don't you do into town and start getting wood for your house." Applejack as she got rid of her blush and smiled at him.

Shigure looked at her with a sad expression and said in a childish voice "But Applejack I wanna stay and help you." and gave her the bane of all men that he learned from his sister figure Anko the Puppy Dog Eye jutsu but since his eyes looked that like a wolf it work perfect for him. But to make the finishing touches he let go of his Genjutsu to have his wolf ears and tails appear.

Applejack looked at him with his big eyes and lip quivering with wolf ears flattened down and his tails waving lazily around him. Applejack with all her willpower was trying not to tackle him to the ground and say no to him. But before she could do anything a white, blue, pink, purple and yellow blur passed her and into Shigure. She saw that Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Fluttershy knocked into him and started to pet his ears and tails while calling him cute. Well Rarity, Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie were petting his ears and tails. Fluttershy on the other hand (or hoof?) was rubbing her head against his and accidently while moving moved her lips against his and was kissing him.

Everyone was shocked at what was happening Fluttershy was kissing Shigure on the lips and they weren't moving away from each other. Shigure and Fluttershy were looking at each other with wide eyes and soon stopped kissing and look away from each other with blushes on their faces.

'_Wow his/her lips were soft'_ thought both Fluttershy and Shigure as they continued to blush.

While this happened the other girls couldn't help but feel jealous that Fluttershy was the first to kiss him but were happy that Fluttershy was slowly losing her shyness it's not a lot but it's still something. Oh who were they kidding that was a huge gap from losing her shyness.

**Moments Before the kiss**

At the entrance to Ponyville two horses were walking towards the Library that Twilight lived to meet the human that she found and were interested in him.

The first pony, larger than any pony and was white in color and had a lighter rainbow color hair that was flowing even when she stop to look around the town. She has a horn and wings and a sun resting on her back legs. She was Princess Celestia the co-ruler of Equestria.

The next pony was smaller than Celestia and has a dark-blue color body her hair was blue with a translucent purple around it and looked like space with stars twinkling. Like her sister she also has a horn and wings, but a moon resting on her back legs with a black background. She was Princess Luna the co-ruler of Equestria and younger sister to Celestia.

"So we are to meet this human that your student found sister?" asked Luna to her sister who was curious about the human.

Celestia nodded to her sister, "Yes we will, we must see if this human is not a threat to Ponyville or Equestria."

"But sister thou has read the letter your student sent and she says that he was nice to her even though he teased her," then she smirked, "or has thou become infatuated with the human like your student?" Luna laughed at Celestia's reaction as she almost trip and looked at her with wide eyes.

"N-no I'm not sister you are talking crazy" blushed Celestia at the remark her sister said.

Luna continued laughing until they got to Twilight's home and knocked on the door. They waited for a few minutes until the door opened and Spike was at the door.

"Oh Princesses what are you both doing here?" said Spike as he bowed to them. Celestia looked at Spike with a smile and asked him. "Spike we came here to see Twilight and the human she found, is she here?"

"No she's not Princess she left with Shigure to show him around Ponyville and then go to Applejack's farm to help her." said Spike as Celestia frowned that her student was not home.

"Very well thank you Spike well go look for her there." with that she flew into the sky towards Applejack's farm, Luna sighed and flew after her.

**Present time**

As they reached Applejack's farm they saw Fluttershy kissing the human with wide eyes as they floated down. As they neared Twilight saw them and smiled towards her mentor, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna you're both here!" when she finished everyone looked that both ponies. When Shigure looked at them he couldn't help but stare as they were beautiful in their own way like Twilight and the others.

Celestia and Luna couldn't help but think Shigure was cute with his ears and tails and his golden eyes that look like the sun (Celestia) and his forehead has the moon with a star in it (Luna). They realized what they thought and blushed.

Shigure put his Genjutsu back up much to their disappointment and walked towards both Princesses as he reached them he knelt while saying, "It's an honor to meet you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Twilight speaks highly of you two." Twilight blushed at this and smiled at Shigure while he smiled at her back.

Celestia saw this and started to feel jealous of her student getting the attention of the human and started to feel weird about it since she just met him and told him, "The honor is all mine as Twilight told me that you were a gentlemen towards her and from what I could see you helped around the farm."

She started to have a weird feeling in her chest when she saw him smile at her. Luna couldn't say anything due to the fact that she had the same feeling in her chest as her sister.

Applejack noticed something and asked Shigure, "Shigure don't you need to buy wood for your house?" Twilight looked at Shigure with shocked eyes she thought that he was gonna stay with her but realized that she didn't have any extra rooms for him and was sadden by it.

Shigure was about to answer Applejack until he saw Twilights sadden face and walked towards her and hugged her, "Hey don't worry Twi I'll still be here in Ponyville so I can visit you anytime." he smiled at her as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh and Applejack I won't need wood since I can build the house without buying it." Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. How was he gonna build a house without wood and Rainbow asked, "How in the hay are you gonna do that?" Shigure just smiled and winked at her, "I got my ways Rainbow you'll just have to watch."

When they went to the land that was given to him by Applejacks parents he saw all of Applejacks family there watching him. "Ok everyone I need you all to step back a few feet while I do this okay?" he asked as everyone nodded and stepped back. Shigure walked towards the center and started to do handseals and placed his hands on the ground and said **'Wood Style: Four Pillar Jutsu'** as wood started to come out of the ground and started making a three floor house that was big enough for everyone there to live in. Everyone was shocked to see a house made of wood came out of the ground.

Celestia and Luna couldn't believe a human can do this and were getting more intrigued by him. The more that they have been spending time with him and their feelings on their chest were gradually getting bigger and bigger.

The Mane Six were shocked that Shigure created a house and it was big enough for all of them to live with him. They blushed at the thought of having a family.

Applejack's family had their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as they saw what Shigure did and the parents realized why their daughter wanted him to live with them, Applejack liked him and were shocked about that.

Shigure looked at the house and nodded in satisfaction as he turned to everypony there and laughed at seeing their shocked expressions. They looked at him as he was laughing so hard he fell to the ground holding his sides and soon started to laugh alongside him. When they finished he gave them a tour of the house. It has 15 bedrooms with a restroom in each room, a living room big enough for 30 people or ponies in this case, a big dining room, a training room which was located at the basement but were shocked at the size of it, it looked like it was half the size of Ponyville, and a study for his seals which intrigued both Twilight and Celestia, and an Astronomy room so he can look at the stars and moon at night when Luna asked him why he simply told her "I always liked the night since I was a kid I would go to the highest point in my village and look at the stars and the moon they were always beautiful to me." which made her blush that someone liked the night.

When they asked him how he got the furniture and everything he told him of his 'Kekkei Genkai' or Bloodline Limit given to him by his Adopted Mother before she passed. He showed them his eyes which turned into four black rings and had nine black tomoes but one eye was his golden color but had a sun in his pupil while the other was white and had the moon in the pupil. They were amazed at how beautiful his eyes were and told him that the rings are what help him create the furniture in thin air it was called the Creation of All Things.

It was getting late as Applejack's family left to sleep so it was Shigure, the Princesses, and that Mane Six as they continued talking about his life before coming here. He told them everything from his time at the orphanage to the time on the streets helping Naruto to the time in the Academy until now. They laughed at the pranks he helped his brother in all but blood, including the time when Naruto was high in sugar and painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and wasn't caught until 3 hours after that he was done. They cried when he told them how the villagers treated him and Naruto for being different especially him with his marks and eyes. They hugged him when he was feeling sad about his Adopted Mother who was Juubi before him. A few hours later Shigure was getting ready to sleep when he heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Fluttershy looking at his feet.

"Fluttershy what's wrong?" Shigure asked Fluttershy kept looking at the ground and told him, "I-I couldn't sleep and I was wondering…" Shigure saw were this was going and nodded.

"Yea I was about to sleep anyway c'mon" he said as he laid on the bed with Fluttershy next to him and he couldn't help but blush as he remembered the kiss he and Fluttershy had it may have been an accident but a kiss is a kiss. As he was trying to sleep he heard a whimper and saw that Fluttershy was having a nightmare and he hugged her. She seemed to calm down as she laid her head on his chest with a smile on her face. Shigure smiled as he fell asleep had he stayed awake a little longer he would have seen 7 pairs of eyes looking at him and mostly at Fluttershy with a little jealousy in their eyes before going to bed.

**Next Morning**

Shigure got up and saw that Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully and smiled at her and went downstairs to make breakfast. He didn't know what they eat so he made different kinds of food. He made eggs, toast, pancakes, and salads with apples on them, with apple juice and milk to drink. When he finished setting the plates he saw that everyone was walking to the dining room and looked at him in surprised as he had clones bring the food in.

"Morning girls I didn't know what you all eat so I made many things, well dig in girls." he smiled as they sat down and started eating. When they took their first bite they widen their eyes as the food tasted great even though it was a simple breakfast.

"Oh my gosh Shigure did you make this? It's amazing," said Rainbow Dash as Shigure nodded to her, "Yea I had to fend for myself and Naruto when we were kids and I had to make the food when growing up cuz Naruto ate was only ramen and while it's good it doesn't have the nutrition to grow. I learned from some female Anbu that protected me and Naruto."

The ponies looked at him with sad expressions as they were reminded of how he grew up but smiled that he had taken care of someone who wasn't related to him. After breakfast Shigure decided to train a bit and left to the training room while the Ponies told him that they were gonna go into town but weren't really so that they could spy on him.

As Shigure reached the training room he was wearing a black warmup and a white muscle shirt. As he was gonna start training he turned up the radio and played a song so he can be relaxed while training

(Play Rise by Skillet)

As the music started he just stand there for a bit moving his head to the music until he started to throw punches and kicks in the air at fast speeds that make the Rainbow Boom look like a snail. After that he created 100 Shadow Clones and started fighting with them he punched, kicked, threw, and pinned the clones as they were coming after him in numbers.

When there was only 5 left the clones decided to take it up a notch and were surrounded by different cloaks as it enveloped them and blinded the ponies as they were watching. When the light died down they saw that the clones took a different appearance than Shigure.

One clone had pure black with purple streaks hair but was shorter as it reached his shoulders and was slicked back with a single strand in front on him with teal eyes and the pupils were shaped as a crescent moon and black scleras. He had the moon on his forehead without the star in it, but it was black in color. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, black steel-toed boots, and a black full-length trenchcoat. He had a black nodachi on his side. We'll call this one Tsukiyomi.

The second Clone had white hair like Shigure but has a tint of yellow at the tips. His eyes were golden like Shigure and had a sun in the pupil. Instead of the purple moon on his forehead he had a yellow sun. He was wearing a white shirt with white pants with an orange-yellow color flames at the bottom, a white shinobi vest that had a picture of the sun on the back and had the kanji for sun on the front right pocket, white sandals and silver gauntlets that covered his hands and reached up to his elbows on both arms. This one was called Amaterasu.

The third clone had yellow hair and his hair reached his waist and was spiky all around. His eyes were a teal-emerald color. He had more muscles than Shigure and were sharply define. He was wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt in it, orange pants that were held by a blue sash, blue boots with yellow trim, he has blue wristbands on both arms, and he also had a brown tail. This one is called Oozaru.

The fourth clone has black hair that reached his waist. His eyes were a blood red color. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace was around his torso, right arm, and face, ending beneath the eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a black tattered cloak cover his lower body. He had black energy that was focused more around his right arm. He was called Zangetsu.

The final clone shocked the girls as this clone was a humanoid with nine tails. His face was covered in a black mask with white eyes boring at Shigure, his entire body was a blood red with black and it seemed to be moving. He had what looked like a wolf skeleton over his body and it was connected by a red strand to his arms, legs, back, and face. This one is called Juubi.

Shigure looked at them and chuckled, "It seems my clones wanna take it to the next level well I guess I should to." As he assumed a horse stance and screamed and different energies surrounded him. When it died down the girls were shocked at Shigure's appearance.

His hair was spikier like the third clone but was black with different color streaks. His muscles grew just like the third clone. His eyes were his Bloodline eyes with the sun and moon on each pupil. His forehead had a yellow sun around the purple crescent moon. He had the gray carapace that covered his torso, right arm, chest, and his bottom face, black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around the left arm, on his right arm the black energy was made into a flame-like sword and he grabbed it, black hakama pants and a black version of the third clones shoes, a silver gauntlet on his left arm and ten silver tails waved lazily behind him.

(End Song and Play Sent to Destroy by Combichrist)

"**Well now let's get started,"** said Shigure in a demonic-hollow voice as he disappeared in a static boom and was behind Juubi ready to slash him but was stopped by Oozaru as he used a Ki Blast to knock him away. As Shigure landed he saw a shadow above him and turned around and saw many black chains wrapping him and Tsukiyomi said, **"Dark Style: Dark Chains"** and then saw Amaterasu finishing this handseals and said, **"Light Style: Seven Sun Spears"** as seven spears of light rushed towards him and were about to impale him. The girls were about to scream in horror and were about to help him but saw that the Spears disappeared as they got close to Shigure and release the breath they didn't now they were holding.

Shigure broke the chains and rushed towards Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu and slashed them before anything could be done and they disappeared in plumes of smoke. Shigure looked at the three clones left as they looked at each other and nodded and rushed towards him. As Shigure was about to slash Oozaru but he disappeared and was in the sky with his hands cupped together and said, "**KAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAA…MEEEE,"** and appeared in front of Shigure crouch down, **"HAAAAAA!"** and hit Shigure point blank as dust picked up around them.

Zangetsu and Juubi waited for the dust to clear and got ready to attack when the dust settled. Oozaru smirked triumphantly as he finally got a hit but his face turned to horror as he saw Shigure standing there not even scratched by the attack. Shigure looked at Oozaru and slashed him as he turned into a plume of smoke and started walking towards his last two clones.

Zangetsu and Juubi tensed as they saw a shadow walking towards them got ready. They saw Shigure come out of the dust cloud, looked at them and made a Lanza the Relámpago and threw it with great speeds. It went so fast that they couldn't dodge it and were hit and exploded in a green light. As it died down there wasn't anything left.

(End song)

Shigure breathed calmly as he turned back to normal and saw that the ponies were looking at him with wide eyes. "Uhm I guess ya'll saw that right hehe?" he said as they nodded slowly.

Pinkie Pie looked at him and ran at great speeds and crashed into him, "Oh my gosh that was amazing you were amazing Shigure!" Shigure blushed at Pinkie Pie as she was hugging him and chuckled nervously. As he looked at them he was feeling tired so he told them, "Girls? I used too much energy in the spar and since I haven't recovered since I got here I'm going to sleep now." and with that he fainted.

They screamed and took him to his room and laid him down waited for him to wake up.

**The next day**

Shigure woked up and tried to get up but couldn't due to something being in top of him. He looked down and saw that Fluttershy and Applejack were on his chest, Rainbow Dash was on his left arm, Rarity on the right arm, Twilight was on his left leg, and Pinkie Pie was on his right leg. He chuckled at them cuz they were cute when sleeping. He saw the clock and saw that it was still 8 a.m. and went to sleep for a few more hours.

**A year later**

Everything was going great for Shigure in the year he's been here, he's made friends with more ponies other than the Mane Six, like the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle he became like a big brother figure to them especially to Scootaloo when he fixed her broken wings and with the help of Rainbow Dash taught Scootaloo how to fly. A pony named Vinyl Scratch or her DJ name DJ Pon-3 and both shared a liking to music and played and created many songs together. He met Twilight's sister-in-law Princess Cadence and her Brother Shining Armor. Shining would have tried to give Shigure the Big Brother talk if it weren't for the fact that Twilight caught on what Shining was doing and gave him a beating, which was a good day for Shigure as he laugh at Shining's expense. He spend time with the Mane Six and helping them with many things like working with Applejack, playing pranks with Pinkie Pie, tending to animals with Fluttershy, trying out clothing for Rarity, flying with Rainbow Dash and helping with her speed, and teaching Seals to Twilight while learning Magic from her, Celestia, and Luna.

Speaking of Celestia and Luna every time they left to the kingdom their feelings on their chest would hurt the farther they are from him. And every time he would get knocked to the ground when they came to visit Ponyville mostly from Luna since Celestia was the older sister and knew better but she did give him a peck on the cheek every time.

Shigure was sleeping on his bed when he was woken up violently by the Mane Six as they had worried faces and started talking too quick for Shigure to follow. "Girls what's wrong?" he asked them but once again the all talked too quick and at the same time.

"Ok one at a time please I can't concentrate with you all talking at the same time." They stopped and Twilight was the one who told him, "Shigure, King Sombra has Luna and released Nightmare Moon and now she's fighting with Celestia you have to help them." Shigure eyes grew wide when Twilight said that and in no time quickly ran out the house to see the sky black and saw two ponies fighting while one was shooting teal beams towards the other.

A closer look he saw that Celestia and Nightmare Moon were about to use their attacks on each other they were covered in a ball of light that looked like their marks respectively and were flying towards each other. Wasting no time he flew towards them but heard that Rainbow and Fluttershy were behind him and he quickly turned towards them, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, Rainbow **'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough'**" as wind started to pick up and sent towards the two Pegasus as they flew back to the ground but righted themselves before they could hit the ground.

With that done he flew towards the middle of Celestia and Nightmare as they were about to clash. Celestia and Nightmare were surprised by this and couldn't do anything as their horns pierced Shigure on the chest.

Nightmare had her eyes widen as she saw a human that her 'lighter half' love get in the middle of her and Celestia. Celestia had a face of horror as she pierced the guy that stole her heart on the chest and couldn't say anything.

**With the Mane Six**

After checking on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy the rest of the girls looked up and saw Shigure get pierced by Celestia and Nightmare. They had a look of horror as they saw the person they love get killed. Fluttershy screamed then fainted, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight were crying loud, Rainbow screamed as she was about to fly towards Celestia to get Shigure but was stopped by Pinkie Pie as she hugged her while crying.

Back with Celestia she was tearing up that she killed Shigure until she heard his voice, "Luna," Nightmare Moon looked up to him and saw that he was smiling towards her, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you and thank you for everything you've done for me, and please don't let the darkness control you it'll hurt you more at the end but embrace it as Nightmare is a part of you." Nightmare's eyes started to water as her eyes went back to normal

Shigure then looked back at Celestia and smiled, "Celestia thank you for everything as well, and I had hoped that I had time but it seems I don't have any." He then reached to his pockets and took out two necklaces one had the Sun while the other had the Moon (think necklaces from Twitches). "I made these yesterday and I was gonna give them to you two for being my friends…and that I love you both" he saw Celestia and Luna crying and he just smiled to them as he removed their heads way him but started falling towards the ground as he got their horns off of him. Celestia and Luna quickly flew towards him but were not gonna be able catch him if it hadn't been for Rainbow Dash who grabbed him by the collar.

Rainbow gently laid Shigure on the ground as the ponies gathered around him. He saw Fluttershy crying and clutching onto him he smiled as he took out the rest of the necklaces he made for them.

As he was gonna talk to them they heard a voice that made them stop, "Well this is interesting" and looked towards that source the girls were angry as they saw who it was as Shigure looked at the horse responsible for Luna with rage in his eyes as it turned black in color, sclera included.

It was none other than King Sombra as he looked at them with a glint in his eyes. "It seems the human was able to control Nightmare Moon and turn you back Luna it's a shame since I wanted my mate and not you but oh well I guess I'll take you all and make you my playthings" he said with an evil grin.

That was the last straw for Shigure as he screamed and was covered in a black with red tint flame. The ponies stepped back and watch on with worry at Shigure. Sombra was indifferent about it since he was stronger than Celestia, Nightmare Moon, and Luna combined since turning into an Alicorn and the fact that he could not sense any energy coming from the human so why should he be worried. (A/N: Wow talked about arrogance huh?)

When the flames died down they saw Shigure was different he wore a mask that covered his head with bull horns on top, and thick red mark in the middle of each eye, on the forehead he had the sun with the crescent moon in the middle, he had a black carapace that covered his torso, both arms, chest, but had a hole where his chest was pierced, his legs turned into wolf legs and he had ten silver tails, and two wings with one being black and the other white on his back

As he looked at Sombra he screamed towards the sky as a light red energy rose towards the sky. When he was done he disappeared in a static boom leaving a broken ground in its spot. Sombra eyes widen at the speed the human shouldn't have and didn't notice Shigure was behind him until it was too late as Shigure grabbed his wings and

RRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sombra as his wings were ripped from his back. The Princesses and the Mane Six couldn't believe that this was Shigure the person they fell in love with, but was a monster with no emotion that was beating the life out of Sombra.

Sombra fought through that pain as he used his magic and sent a beam towards Shigure but it missed him as it sailed towards the sky to the Everfree Forest and a huge explosion was seen in the distance. Before Sombra charged another beam Shigure appeared in front of him and grabbed his horn and held him in the air. Sombra was desperately trying to break free from Shigure's grip but it was futile as Shigure was slowly but surely crushing his horn. If it weren't for the screaming they could have heard the horn cracking.

Shigure just looked at Sombra with hate in his eyes as he continued crushing his horn as Sombra's yell fell deaf to him. Until Shigure had enough as he broke the horn and kicked Sombra as he was falling to the ground in front of the Ponies. Shigure walked towards the down Sombra and was about to kill him until he saw his friends looking at him with fear in their eyes he looked down and saw a puddle giving his reflection. He looked at them and took a step forward but they backed away from him. He took a step back and looked at the ground, Fluttershy saw that he was leaking tears through his mask and walked towards him.

The other ponies saw this and were about to call her back until Fluttershy was in front of Shigure. Shigure saw a pair of legs in front of him and looked up to see Fluttershy smiling at him with tears in her eyes. Fluttershy then hugged him, "Please come back to us Shigure, please I-I love you please come back to us." Shigure was shocked that Fluttershy truly loved him he didn't think she would due to him looking like a monster. Shigure then brought his hands up and hugged Fluttershy as his mask, and carapace was falling apart. His wings, legs, tails and markings where disappearing until he was back to normal. The hole he had was closed but there were two scars on where he was pierced. When it finished Fluttershy grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

The ponies saw this and were about to walk towards them until Sombra appeared behind Shigure with a sword in his mouth and was about to stabbed him and Fluttershy, they shouted at them until Shigure's tails appeared and stabbed Sombra in many places including the heart, lungs, and throat.

As Sombra laid on the floor dead, the ponies watched as Shigure and Fluttershy stop hugging and kissing and looked at them with a smile on their faces. The quickly ran up to them but where still weary of Shigure. He saw this and gave a sad sigh while looking at the ground. Fluttershy saw this and held his hand. The ponies couldn't help but feel guilty about judging Shigure when they knew that he would protect them and never hurt them.

They walked up Shigure hugged him while kissing him saying sorry over and over again. Celestia and Luna saw that even though he doesn't have the hole on his chest he still has the scars of when they pierced him. They started to tear up because they caused the wound. Shigure saw this and walked towards them and started hugging them. As he let go he put on the necklaces he made them and kissed their top of the nose, "I don't hate you two for doing this I know Luna was controlled and I know you Celestia you would never hurt Luna even if she was Nightmare Moon."

**Five Years Later**

It's been five years since the death of King Sombra that there was finally peace in Equestria. We see Shigure walking towards the study room to see if his seal worked. He made it a few days ago it's a dimensional contact seal, it'll sent letters to another dimension of the users choosing and he sent one to Naruto and was anxious to see if he got it.

Life has been good for Shigure, the Princesses, and the Mane Six he married them and had a child with each one. He also made with Celestia's help a seal that will give the ponies a human form after the incident with King Sombra. (Equestrian Girls look)

With Celestia they had an Alicorn who was a girl that they named Purple Sun due to her getting her cutie mark as a purple sun. She was like her mother white in body but had Shigure's white hair but she had yellow and purple streaks. She has her mother's eye color.

With Luna they also had an Alicorn who was a girl that they named Night Moon due to her looking like Nightmare Moon after Luna finally accepted her as a part of her. She has a black body and her hair was a light purple with blue streaks. Her eyes were teal with a light blue rim around it. Her cutie mark was a white Full Moon with a purple crescent moon inside it and a purple background around it.

With Rainbow Dash they had a Pegasus who was a boy that they named Lighting Dash. His body was purple with a lighter purple mane with white and yellow streaks. His eyes were a yellow color. His cutie mark was a yellow lightning bolt.

With Applejack they had an Earth Pony who was a girl that they named Apple Lilac. Her body was a lighter Purple and her hair was white. Her eyes were a golden color like Shigure. Her cutie mark was an apple that was colored lilac.

With Twilight they had an Alicorn as Twilight became one 3 years ago. They named her White Eclipse. She has a white body and her hair was black with white and purple streaks. Her eyes were like Twilight's a purple color. Her cutie mark was a grey sun with a crescent purple moon inside and was colored black inside.

With Rarity they had a Unicorn who was a girl that they named Radiance. She has a white body like her mother but her hair was like hers father's being white with red, blue, purple, and black streaks. Her eyes were like her father a golden color. Her cutie mark was a flower stem with three diamond shapes with the middle diamond being a dark-blue color while the other two were light-blue color.

With Pinkie Pie they had an Earth Pony who was a girl that they named White Star. She has a white body and her hair was almost white-light pink with white streaks. Her eyes were like her mothers. Her cutie mark was a white shooting star with a black background.

With Fluttershy they had a Pegasus who was a girl that they named her Shiroi in honor of Shigure's adopted Mother. Her body was white color and her hair was white but had a light blue, light red, and light green streaks. Her eyes were red in color. Her cutie mark shocked Shigure as he saw a Ten-tailed Wolf-Dragon.

Shigure loved all his children and wives. He couldn't be any happier to have them. As he checked the seal he put a bit of chakra in it and in a poof of smoke a letter appeared. He grabbed the letter and smiled as he read the beginning.

_Dear Brother….._

**END?**

* * *

><p>That's the end of the story let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please<p> 


End file.
